Weakness
by Banoonah
Summary: Felicia Lawson. A weak girl thrown into a strong world. Will she survive the apocalypse? Or will she wind up dead like 'them? [TWDG OC] TRIGGER WARNING: A LOT of gore, mentions of rape, character death, suicide, abuse
1. Chapter 1

_How did this happen..? How could I be so careless?!_

 _ **Flashback 6 Months Ago**_

It was always like this everytime.

"Roadtrip! Woot woot!" Ace, my brother, cheered.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"Uncle Ian's house." My dad answered.

"I sure hope we don't get lost this time..." My mom spoke sarcastically .

 **Every. Damn. Time.**

"After that, please let's not go to a mall." I announced.

"Why not, Sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"If we go to a mall, we'd never finish until midnight!" I confessed as I rest my chin in my hand.

"Aw! We're just visiting your uncle in Georgia! We won't go anywhere else after that, alright?" Dad offered.

"...Alright." I accepted. Georgia was pretty close to Alabama anyway.

"Hey! Feli! Let's play I spy!" Ace exclaimed.

"Okay. At least we can pass time." I sighed.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with 'S'." He said.

"A snake." I guessed, looking at the picture of a snake on his shirt.

"Wrong!" He announced.

"A s-.. A.." I paused.

"Hehee! It's you!" He pointed at me, giggling.

"...A sister?" I answered.

"Yep! Correct!" Ace grinned.

"You're very creative, Ace." I admitted.

We continued playing I spy for a while, until..

"Woah! There's a man on the ground!" Dad noted as he stopped the car.

"He's either homeless or drunk.. or _both_." Mom chuckled.

"Whatever it is, we should help him! What if a car runs him over?!" Dad encourged. "I'm helping him." He continued as he got out of the car nervously, unsure of what's waiting for him.

"Excuse me, are you okay? Do you need a ride?" He asked the man.

He didn't answer. Instead, we heard a weak growl.

"Wha..?" Dad whispered in confusion.

"Tim, honey? I think we best leave him for now." Mom suggested.

"We can't just leave him here." He repeated, now looking at mom. The weird thing was that the 'man' grabbed dad's leg.

"What the- let go!" He yelled.

"Told you he's drunk." Mom whispered. The man growled louder and... bit dad's leg?

"OW! Hey, what the hell was that for?!" He screamed. The man now _munching_ his leg. "Let go, you cannibalistic freak!"

"DAD!" Ace cried out.

"We should help him!" Mom stated. We got out of the car to try and help dad. We tried pulling the man away, we tried kicking him off, we tried everything.

"I know!" Ace called. He went inside the car, brought a stick, and started hitting the 'man' on the head. He eventually stopped moving.

"Hh..hah...! I-... I s-stopped him..!" He panted.

"Ace.." Dad blurted out. "Thank you.."

"Hang in there, Honey. We'll get you to a hospital." Mom whimpered.

"No.. You can't-... I'm done for. I can't even stand up." He slurred.

"Dad..!" Ace wept.

I couldn't control myself anymore so I sobbed. All three of us sobbed.

Just like that, my father was gone. He's gone. Forever.

Not short after, we heard that familiar moan.

"Th-there are more..." Mom said weakly.

"Maybe I can hit them with my stick?" Ace suggested.

"Ace.. please, you could get eaten." I warned.

"But they're so easy to kill!" He whined.

"Wh- _AAAAAH!_ "

I heard my mom scream. I turn around to see a bunch of... _cannibalistic freaks_ eating her.

"MOM! NOO!" I cried.

"Just run away!" She demanded.

And we did.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last Time on Weakness: Ch1_**

 _"Where are we going again?"_

 _"Woah! There's a man on the ground!"_

 _"Dad..!"_

 _"Just run away!"_

* * *

We kept sprinting, as if the nightmare we just saw would disappear if we went faster. What even was that?! Cannibalistic, _human-like_ monsters with the smell of _death._

A few minutes- or maybe hours- have passed since we started running, eventually, all we heard was panting.

 _"_ Feli... Feliiii.." Ace whined.

"What is it?" I answered.

"I'm tireeed." He complained.

"So am I, but we'll probably find a place to rest soon." I assured my brother.

 ** _A Few Moments Later_**

Ah, the exact reason why I hate exercising. We were drowning in our sweat by now.

"Felicia! Look! It's that hotel we goed to last year!" Ace chirped.

"It's _went,_ not _goed."_ I corrected.

"Whatever! ...Can-.. Caaandle..." He paused, trying to read the huge sign.

"Candlewood Suites Birmingham." I read aloud.

"Y-yeah, that!" He chuckled. "I wonder if there's still people in there?"

"Only way to find out is to check it." I implied as I try to peek through the glass doors.

Ace pushes the door to enter as I did.

"Hello?!" I called. It was quite dark by now. "Anybody in here?! We need help! Hello?!"

No response.

"Maybe everyone left, because they... saw the monsters?" Ace remarked.

"Probably..." I muttered as I ran a hand through my black hair, how sweaty did I get back there?

"Let's check the place to see it's safe. You go check the reception, I'll check downstairs." I suggested.

"Aye, Aye, captain!" He elated as he attempts to walk like a soldier.

"And be careful!" I warned.

"I'll be _super_ careful!" He yelled. Man, I don't know what I'd do without Ace to cheer me up. I'd probably become depressed. He's always so cheerful and fun. He's a smart kid, after all. How he tried to help dad from that... _thing._

I went to check downstairs, like I said. There wasn't much to see. I walked over to the gym. Yup, nothing much to see. Maybe I can take these weightlifts to defend myself? Nah, they're too heavy. I leave the gym and see a cafeteria. Maybe there's still food, you never know. I'm getting pretty hungry and probably Ace did too. We'll definitely need food if we're staying here.

"Hey! You over there!" An unknown voice calls. "The fuck are you doing?!"

"Huh?" I look behind me, confused.

"Are you deaf?! I asked you a question and I want an answer; **what are you doing here?!** " He repeated.

"I- I- uhh.." I stuttered. _Shit._ He'll probably kill me, seeing how he's pointing a gun at me. I swallowed my pride and took a deep breathe, "I was looking for help." I said with all my courage.

"Is anybody with you?" He asked.

I stayed silent. If I tell him that I'm alone, he might kill me. And if I tell him that it's just my brother and me, he might _also_ kill me.

"Did you not hear me?!" He barked.

"I'm with my little brother." I mentioned as I try to stand taller. Was it a good idea to tell the truth?

"...Your little brother?" He softens his gaze and lowers his gun. "And how old is he?"

"Six." I reply. _It's a good idea after all._ But was it okay to tell information?

I take a closer look at him. He was blonde and he looked close to my age- early 20's. Telling from his reaction, he has a soft spot for children... probably.

"What's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"Felicia." I responded.

"Sorry about earlier," He apologized "Name's Keith."

"It's okay." I reassured. He seems kind of... _fishy._

We went back upstairs to see Ace.

"Feli! I checked the reception!" He announced.

"That's what he calls you? _Feli?_ " Keith joked.

"I got used to it." I confessed.

"...Who's he?" Ace asked.

"I found him downstairs. Turns out he got here first." I noted.

"I'm Keith. what's your name, kid?" He kneels to the boy's height.

"My name is Ace!" He cheered enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, Ace. How old are you?" Keith questioned.

"I'm this much!" Ace said as he raises six fingers proudly.

"Six?"

"Six and _a half_!"

I couldn't help myself, so I started laughing. Oh, how innocent.

"How old are _you_?" Ace asked.

"Me? I'm 25." The blonde replied.

"Nice! Feli's 23!" He told him.

I kept silent, as usual.

"You two can be like a boyfriend and a girlfriend!" Ace's enthusiasm took over again.

"Pfft.. seriously?" Keith chuckled, looking at me.

"Dammit.. why this?" I commented. Damn six-year-old kids...

 _ **Later That Day**_

The three of us slept in one room. Each of us found a bed and fell asleep on it. That is, after checking the room, of course. The day ended well, hopefully the rest of the week does. Maybe we'll stay here until the police arrives.

* * *

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **I may or may not switch to 3rd person pov for the next chapters.**_

 ** _Also, yes. that hotel exist. look it up._**

 ** _And sorry for short chapter! next chapter will definitely be longer!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOT A CHAPTER_**

 ** _Hello, everyone! I just wanted to say that I need help from you. Yes, you._**

 ** _I just need some OCs (Original Characters) for my story. I'll try to include them all if I can!_**

 ** _Thanks for your time._**

 ** _Character Sheet:_**

 **Name:** _What is their name?_

 **Age:** _How old are they?_

 **Gender:** _Are they a boy or a girl? Or maybe something else?_

 **Hair:** _What texture is their hair and what color is it?_

 **Eyes:** _What is their eye color?_

 **Personality:** _How are they around new people? What are they like most of the time?_

 **Height:** How tall are they?

 **Weight:** _How much do they weigh?_

 **How you want them to meet my characters:** ** _(optional)_**

 **How you want them to die:** ** _(optional)_**

 **How they ended up at this point:**

 **Traits (What they're good at):**

 _ **Add other things if you like!**_


End file.
